Destiny Off Course
by HoboLover
Summary: What if Taiga never went to the good side and still thought that humans should die? Giving birth to a daughter that got tooken away at the age of 1 1/2 to go to his brother. Now 16 years have past as she's the new Kiva and the Queens power is awakening!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Kiva or the Original Characters from the show! But I do own my characters Aki, Luca(KivatIV), Luna, Drake, and Kai(Who's going to be in my GekiRanger Story... but in this story he isn't gay... lol)...and now, on with the show! ^_^**

_A/N: Welcome everyone to my very first and hopefully not my last Japanese show story! If you haven't figured it out or read my profile, I'm gay. So if you don't like gays then bye-bye! But yeah, I got this idea from watching the show and GAH, I needed something to write it down so I wouldn't forget it! lol. I hope I can leave you, the readers in suspense, because that's what I'm aiming for along with action, drama and such!_

_

* * *

_

_--16 Years Ago--_

* * *

It was a nice and quiet night withing the forest. The moon was full and high in the sky as its light shined down upon a house, as big as a Castle. The silence ended as the sound of breaking glass was heard coming from inside the Castle. Soon, the sound of a jingle noise as well as clicks of heels were head within the castle.

"Get her! Don't let her escape with the baby!" One of the five guards yelled. From the tip of his nose to his throat were stained colored glass shards, as well as his eyes.

"I got her." Another of the five guards stated as glass stained marks appeared on his face before transforming into his true self. His Fangire form was a jellyfish type. The Jellyfish Fangire formed his gun and shot his attack at the cloaked figure. But at the last second, the cloaked figure jumped out of the window and landed on her feet, as she continued to run for cover within the forest.

"The King won't be pleased about this." The third guard stated with a growl before punching the wall next to the shattered window. He watched the figure completely disappear into the forest.

"So... who wants to tell the King?" The fourth guard questioned looking at the others.

"I will." The fifth guard replied with a sigh as they all disappeared back into the main chamber to tell the King.

* * *

_--Within the Forest--_

* * *

The cloaked figure continued to run until there was a safe enough distance away from the castle. The figure then lowered the hood to reveal waist long dark hair, with two crystal earings. Her name was Maya, the first Fangire Queen before losing her powers in 1986 for falling in love with a human. The baby in her arms started to stir within her grasp, and a little cry started to escape her lips.

"Don't worry little one. Everything's going to be alright." Maya stated as she started to rock the baby in her arms to calm her down. She then started to walk to the one place she knew that would be safe for the little baby girl to growl up in.

* * *

_--Now--_

* * *

The sound of a school bell rang as students started to leave the building. The bell had indicated that school was over and done with for the summer. Small groups of friends formed to see what they were planning to do over their summer break. That's when one student, a girl, walked out of the building. The girl had light brown hair that went down to her chest, her eyes were ruby red. Her school uniform was tucked out of her pants as she kept the tie on, but loosened it. Her hand dugged through her bag as it came out, holding a small pink box known as Pocky, the strawberry kind. Opening it as she took one out and put the box back into her bag. Once that was done, she started to make her way out of the school gates. But before she was even out of the gates,hands appeared from her sides and blocked her sight.

"Guess who..." The voice questioned from behind the girl.

"Hmm... let me thing... is it Kai?" The girl questioned as the hands moved away from her eyes, gaining her sight back.

"How did you know it was me Aki?" The boy, now known as Kai, questioned. He had the same uniform on as Aki, but in the guys size. He had long hair that covered his left eye. Red high lights were spread across his hair, as his eyes were blue.

"How could I not? We've been dating for a year now Kai. Besides, you do this to me everything you have some exciting news or everything you see me." Aki bluntly stated with a sigh as she put one hand through her hair.

"Really? Oh... well, I pulled some strings with my parents and lets just say that for your eighteenth birthday tomorrow, you and me will be enjoying it at their cabin in the woods." Kai replied with a big grin on his face.

"Oh joy. Spending my eighteenth birthday in the woods. I can't wait." Aki sarcastically stated.

"Well, I have to go to work." Kai stated while looking down at his watch."I'll call you tonight." he added in before kissing Aki on the cheek and off her went to work.

"Can't wait..." Aki stated when Kai was gone, before she sighed and started to go home.

* * *

_--Kurenai Residence--_

* * *

"Tou-san, I'm home." Aki announced when she walked into the bottom section of the house.

"Welcome home. Mind coming up Aki? I need your help with somethig." A male voice replied back in a yell.

"Sure." Aki stated, putting her bag down on the table. She started to ascend up the stairs to her fathers workplace. What she hadn't expected as she got to the top of the steps was her father, Wataru, standing behind his work table which usually contained violins that he was creating on or fixing, along with the million of wood shavings from them. But had a cake on it, with the number eighteen on it. Small wrapped presents were next to the cake.

"Happy eighteenth birthday Aki." Wataru said with a smile as he pulled on the string of a popper in his hand and let it pop confettie infront of him.

"Ariagato tou-san... but you do know that my birthday's tomorrow..." Aki stated while scratching the back of her head with a smile.

"I know, but think of it as an early birthday." Wataru replied.

"Alright." Aki said as she walked up to the table, right infront of the cake. Closing her eyes and thought of a wish as she blew the candles out.

"What did you wish for? Huh huh?" A little child's voice questioned as a small golden dragon appeared out of nowhere as it flew around Aki's head until it stopped infront of her face.

"Baka. She can't tell you what she wished for or else it won't come true!" A mature voice declared as a small bat flew out of the hollowed violin that hung on the wall. The bats wings and face had glass stained shards all over the front.

"You're right Kivat, it won't come true. So, gomen Tatsulot." Aki replied with a smile as she patted his head.

"But I wanted to know." Tatsulot whined with a sigh as he went off into the corner to sulk.

"Here, open this present. It's from Grandma." Wataru stated while handing the box to Aki. He had a feeling that he knew what was in the box.

"From Grandma?" Aki questioned when she took the box into her hands. Ripping the wrapping paper off, along with the bow, she took the top piece off. Her eyes widened at what she was looking at. Inside the box was another Kivat. The first layer surrounding him was a light pink color like a peach, as the second layer was a light blue color like the sea. But, the patterns on him were the same as Kivat.

Kivat IV woke up with a yawn as it took flight out of the box and infront of Aki. "Morning. My name is Kivat IV, please to meet you Aki." He stated with a little childs voice, bowing to her while his wings kept flapping.

"The pleasure's...all mine." Aki replied with a smile. Placing her hand on her chin, an idea struck her. "I'm going to call you Luca. So it won't be confusing between you and my dads Kivat." she added in while patting his head.

"Luca...I like it..." Kivat IV, now called Luca, responded with a smile before flying over to the corner where Kivat III and Tatsulot were. They soon started to chat and laugh as well.

"Well, do you like Grandmas gift?" Wataru asked with a smile.

"I love it!" Aki responded with a smile as she embraced Wataru in a hug.

"Now, let's eat." Wataru stated as he began to slice the cake into pieces and put them on plates. Giving one to Aki, Kivat, Tatsulot, and Luca before taking the last piece for himself.

"Hmm, what's this?" Aki questioned with a fork in her mouth that contained cake on it, seeing as how a small envelope fell out of the box. Tearing the top off and taking the letter out, unfolding it, she began to read.

_Dear Aki,_

_Happy early Eighteenth birthday! Sorry I'm not there to celebrate it a day early, but there was some 'business' I needed to take care of. I hope you liked the gift I gave you, you'll need it. Kivat IV will help you get stronger, help you take over what your father, Wataru, out with the Fangires, and he will also help you answer any questions that you need answered! I will stop by on your real birthday to give you another gift that will help you out later on in life._

_-Maya_

Aki folded the letter back up, put it back in the envelpoe, placed it back in the box and a smile formed on her lips.

"What did that letter say?" Wataru questioned once he saw a smile form on Aki's lips and started to wonder what his mother had wrote on the note letter to Aki.

"Don't worry about it. All I'm going to tell you is that from now on, don't worry about the Fangire attacks. I got it covered." Aki stated with a grin.

Wataru's eyes widened at the comment Aki just made." Oh no. You are not fighting Fangires!" He declared, pointing his finger at her.

Just then, the Bloody Rose violin started to go off. This was indicating that there was Fangire trouble. The grin on Aki's face grew wider as Wataru's eyes widened more and kept his finger pointing at Aki.

"No. Don't even think about it." Wataru declared.

"I never do. Luca, lets go!" Aki proclaimed as she used her ninja skills on her dad, got past him and was out the door with Luca in tow.

* * *

_--Meanwhile--_

* * *

"That's is, give me one more good look." A male voice stated as a flash went off.

"Are we done now?" An annoyed male voice questioned in the back of the room.

"Yes, we are all finished." The first male voice replied, putting away his camera as his crew started to pack up as well.

"Oh, come on big brother. Lighten up for a few." A female voice stated as she stood up. She had long brown hair that was in a ponytail. She wore light blue pants with a pink belt, a gray t-shirt with a light brown jacket on.

"Fine, lets just go Luna." The second voice stated. He had long black hair. He was wearing black pants with a chain hanging over his side, a black t-shirt with a tie and a light brown jacket on.

"Luna, you were marvelous. You have the same beauty as your mother." The photographer stated before kissing her on both cheeks and left.

"Now we can go home Drake." Luna stated with a smile.

They made their way towards the door when the lights went out, leaving them in the dark.

"Drake...what's going on?!" Luna asked, gripping onto his arm. Unlike her older twin brother, she hated the darkness.

"Don't worry Luna. Just stay behind me and when I say go, run!" Drake replied as he got infront of Luna, who had her back to the door.

"Your beauty... I want it..." A voice proclaimed as a man came into their sights infront of them. Glass stained marks appeared on his face before morphing into his true form, the Horse Fangire.

"Luna... get ready." Drake stated, while getting into his stance.

"Hai..." Luna said with a nod of her head, slowly releasing her grip on her brothers arm. "Just... be careful." She added.

"I will... now RUN!" Drake declared as he launched himself at the Horse Fangire, moving him back.

When Drake gace the signal, Luna ran out of the room. Knowing that she was near the parking garage, that would be the best way to escape rather than being in a confined space where the Fangire could easily get her. When she got into the parking garage, Luna searched for the stairs. Once she found them and started to run to them, the door flung open as Drake came flying out, landing on a car.

"Damn, I should have listened to kaa-san and tou-sans warnings that they were tough..." Drake commented, rolling off the car, coughing.

"Drake!" Luna screamed, running towards him. That's when she saw the Fangire walk into the garage, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"You're mine!" The Horse Fangire declared with a chuckle, as the shards on his face flashed, revealing his human face. He then started to advance towards Luna.

"Luna... you gotta run... now..." Drake stated as he limply made his way to stop the Fangire from going after his sister.

"You are getting on my nerves!" The Horse Fangire proclaimed, whipping his hand that turned into a fist around, towards Drakes face.

Drake closed his eyes, awaiting for the blow that was coming, hoping it would give Luna a chance to run to safety. But when the blow didn't happen, he opened his eyes to see the Fangires fist just inches away from his face. Drake then noticed a silver chain wrapped around the fist, as the chain traveled to the small winged shape gun in Lunas hand.

"Aren't you glade that I brought this with me?" Luna commented with a grin before moving her hand to the side, causing the Fangires hand to move, along with him.

"Actually... yes. Yes I am!" Drake replied with a small nervouse chuckle. He had to be glad, if his sister hadn't brought it with her, then he would be seriously injured.

"You bitch!" The Fangire declared, grabbing hold of the chain and flung it and her out of the parking garages opening. Causing Luna to let go of it when she was thrown.

"Luna!" Drake yelled, running towards the opening and grabbed the gun on the floor. Jumping out as fast as he could, he managed to lock hands with her. When that happened, he shot the chain out of the gun up, which wrapped itself around a piller. A hiss escaped Drakes lips when the chain locked in place, hurting his arm that was holding the gun. He then lowered them to the ground and retracted the chain.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Luna stated while hugging her brother.

"You're welcome. Now let's go before ugly comes down to...us..." Drake started to state turning around to come face to mirror face with said ugly,"Um...hello..." he added with a nercous chuckle before, once again, being thrown into a cement piller. This time, knocking him out.

"Drake!" Luna screamed, going to run to his side only to be held still. The Fangire had his arms on her arms.

"Now you're mine!" The Fangire declared with another chuckle. Two fangs started to appear in the air, one on each side of them.

"Someone help!" Luna screamed, hoping to get someone's attention as the fangs fully formed. They started to jump towards her neck, ready to suck the life force out of her.

"Luca, NOW!" A voice yelled out as flapping noises could be heard. Soon, a small bat flew into the scene and attacked the Fangire, Stopping him. This caused his fangs to disappear and to release his grip on Luna, who ran to her brothers side. The bat soon flew back to the person.

"How dare you!I will crush you! I was just about to eat, who do you think you are?!" The Fangire yelled with a growl, he was pissed.

The sun began to set, casting Aki's body, which her face was hidden. "Your worst nightmare! Luca!" She stated with a smirk.

"Right!" Luca responded, landing in Aki's right hand as she presented her left to him."Bite!" he added, bitting her hand as glass stained marks appeared on her face in a lightning bold form. Soon chains started to surround her waist, formong a red metallic belt that held three items on both sides of her.

"Henshin." Aki proclaimed, placing Luca upside down on the belt, which locked him into place. She charged towaards the Fangire as the henshin completed itself, as she was now the next Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Nani?! Kiva!?" The Horse Fangire stated with a shocked look on his face. He dodged the fist while throwing his fist at Kiva, hitting her in the chest, since they were close.

A gasp escaped Aki's lips from the impact of the Fangires punch, causing her to stumble back abit. She put her hand over the spot that was hit and glared at him from inside her helment. But that glare didn't last as they widened at the sight of a car speeding towards her. Acting face, Aki jumped on top of the car and over it. The next thing happened in a blur for Aki as her stomach met the Fangires fist, flinging her back into the trunk of the car she had just jumped over.

"Time to die!" The Fangire declared with a smirk. Punching his right arm, cauging shards to fall to his feet, creating a sword. He lifted it from his foot to his right hand, advancing towards Aki.

_Great. My first fight and I'm about to die... why didn't I just listen to tou-san..._ Aki thought to herself, getting off the car and staggered to the side until her back touched a pole. Looking at it as an idea popped into her head.

When the Fangire got close to her, throwing his sword at her side. Aki jumped up, dodging it. She turned upside down on the pole and delivered a shower of punches to the Fangire, causing him to drop his sword in the process. Turning rightside up, she then swung her feet at the Fangire, sending him stumbling back, as she now stood on the ground.

"Aki, time to deliver the final blow!" Luca stated with a grin.

Aki nodded in response as se took one of the Fuestles from her right side. She put it in Lucas mouth and lowered it, emitting a flute like sound.

"Wake up!" Luca declared as he let go of the belt and flew around her, down to her right foot. The chains on her foot broke, opening it up as wings came to the sides of her right foot.

Aki crouched down, her left leg behind her right and her hands stretched out to her sides, but stayed close to her. Whatever light that shined from the sun disappeared as day tuend into night and a crescent moon appeared in the sky. Aki then jumped high into the air, as she appeared inside the light of the moon. Aki came flying down with her right foot extended as it made contact with the Horse Fangire. This caused the Fangire to be thrown on his back from the contact with her foot. Once he touched the ground with his back, a crater in the shape of bat's wings, Kiva's Insignia, formed. The Fangires body started to glass over before shattering instantly. A small glowing orb flew out of the debris, this was the Fangires soul. It floated up high in the air as a dragon, with the body of a castle, flew into the scene and ate the soul before flying away. Night vanished and gave back the light from the sun. Aki took this notice and soon left the scene.

Meanwhile, Luna had just watched the event that happened, leading up to the Fangire shattering. That's when her brother started to stirr under her.

"Ngh... Luna..." Drake moaned as his eyes opened up, confirming that she was still alive. "You're alright...that's good..." he added while slowly moving his hand up to his head.

"Yeah, all thanks to Kiva." Luna replied with a small smile and a nod.

"Nani!? Kiva was here? Where is he now?" Drake proclaimed while jumping up to his feet, as his surroundings started to spin all around him. "Alright... maybe standing up wasn't such a good idea!" he added, while leaning on the piller he had been thrown at by the Fangire.

"No, it wasn't such a good idea. I don't think it was a he, from the sound of the voice, it was a girl." Luna proclaimed while rubbing her chin, and got up from the ground.

"Kiva's...a she?!" Drake questioned as his eyes widened.

"Yeah... but what I don't get is that from what Kaa-san and Tou-san told us, Kiva was a he..." Luna stated while scratching her head.

"I know... let's go home now..." Drake said while leaning on Luna as they made their way home.

* * *

_--Meanwhile(Somewhere deep withing the forest, in the castle)--_

* * *

Footstephs could be heard within the castle hallway as the big doors to the throne room opened. The man walked up to the King and kneeled down." I have some bad news, my King." he stated while looking down.

The King put his right right on his left, while leaning back in his seat. The Kings face was hidden in toe darkness." What is it?" The King questioned with a sigh, thinking that it was something around the mist of Fangire fighting themselves, again.

"The Horse Fangire has been destroyed... by Kiva..." The servent stated while looking down at the ground, not daring to look up at the Kings face.

"Nani?! My little brother dares to start a war with me!?" The King declared, slamming his fist on the arm chair, almost breaking it.

"No sir... my sources told me that it wasn't him... it was a girl sir." The servent replied.

"A girl you say? So, the poiwer of Kiva was past down... but to who?" The King proclaimed while rubbing his chin, wondering who it could be.

* * *

_YAY!! Chapter 1 is completed! The notebook I'm using to create this story took like... 15 pages, which is like 30 if you wanna count front to back!_

_This is my very first Kamen Rider Kiva story. So, hit me with your best shot with your criticism! It'll be good for your health... I don't know about mine though. lol._

_I'm very bad at describing what Kiva, Wataru, and the Horse Fangire and such look like since they were on the show... but yeah... Baka Josh, Baka!_

_Ok, so the show went back and forth between 1986 & 2008. So my story might be going from between 2009 & 2026, roughly about that... haha lol._


End file.
